


Leisure

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: V still wakes up every morning convinced that they’ll be attacked. That demons are hunting them. But they aren’t, at least not right now - regardless, it’s proven difficult for him to accept this reality. The reality that most of his essence separated from Vergil while still allowing Vergil to be whole, and that he’s actually alive in all sense of the word.With Nero at his side, in his bed, things get easier. He knows it will be okay in the end.NeroV, fluff, sleepy kisses
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> I love them............. can u tell 🥺

V woke with a start. He counted the rapid beating of his heart, eyes darting around as he tried to figure out his surroundings. This was a room, not in a hotel though, it was  _ somebody’s _ room. The window was cracked open. Arms were around him...

_Nero_.

The tension in his shoulders eased and he sank back into a warm embrace. Nero sighed in his sleep, unconsciously pulling V tighter against his chest. He was so  _ warm _ .

V closed his eyes and listened to the early risers outside, hurried footsteps and car engines starting. It had been an adjustment he never got used to - being dispelled from Vergil’s body, at least mostly, and coming to terms with the reality that he was alive.  _ Truly _ alive. He often woke on slow mornings like these, always startled at first before grounding himself back to earth.

The strange feeling of relaxation, of leisure time - it wasn’t easy to transition to such things when all of his existence beforehand was spent looking over his shoulder, resting only a few minutes at a time while someone stayed awake to watch his back. V sometimes felt overwhelmed.

He smiled and hummed, feeling moving lips on his neck as they whispered something incoherent. Gentle kisses pressed up from the nape of his neck to behind his ear, where a groggy, sleep-filled voice said, “Mornin’, V.”

“Go back to sleep, Nero,” V said, chuckling.

“But you’re thinking too much again.” Nero yawned. “...Ok, but gimme a kiss first.”

V happily obliged, turning around in Nero’s arms to kiss him. His lips were dry and cracked but addictive nonetheless. He kissed Nero slowly, cradling his jaw in one hand while the other stroked softly through the short strands of his hair. Nero smiled lazily with his eyes closed, burying his face into V’s neck.

It would probably take a while to get used to not constantly fearing for his life, but as long as V had Nero, he knew it would work itself out.


End file.
